


From Neptune to Beacon Hills

by MarshmallowTeen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowTeen/pseuds/MarshmallowTeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a crossover between Veronica Mars and Teen Wolf.<br/>Veronica started getting death threats and has to go live with her aunt and cousin in Beacon Hills and it's not long before she starts to realise that Beacon Hills is not your normal average California town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1- Not in Neptune

**Author's Note:**

> AN1- this story starts at the end of Veronica Mars season 3 and the end of Teen Wolf season 4. The only difference is Logan never slept with Madison so Veronica and Logan were still together at the end of the season and in Teen Wolf Jennifer didn't die. 
> 
> What if Peter didn't find Jennifer and kill her and the tree did heal her...

After spending the weekend with no word from Veronica, Logan starts to worry. Logan goes to college on Monday but can't find Veronica, he searches through the halls for her petite body but with no luck. He immediately knows that there is something wrong. Later that day Logan stopped on the way home at Veronica's apartment. Logan knocked on Veronica's door but there is no answer. Just as he is about to leave and try his luck somewhere else, Keith gets home. Keith starts to walk towards the apartment when he notices him.

 

"Logan" is the word he greets him with. Most people wouldn't believe Keith but he actually likes Logan because he knows he cares for his daughter.

 

"Where is she? Is she okay!?" Logan asks with a worried look on his face.

 

"Logan, maybe you should just stay out of this one, I know she cares about you and she would want you to be happy and safe" Keith replies

 

Logan move closer towards Keith and says "I'm only happy if I'm with her, I love her"

 

Keith says "I know you love her Logan but she is not going to be coming home anytime soon and I don't even think she told me everything."

 

Keith notices Logan is nervously moving from one foot to the other. Keith opens the door and gestured for him to move in.

 

"Logan why don't you sit down"

 

Logan nods and takes a sit in the small homey apartment and starts to speak again. "I need to know that she's is okay and whatever danger she's in it doesn't change the fact I wanted to be with her"

 

Keith says "Look all I know is a couple of weeks ago she started getting death threats, she ignored them and kept them to herself until two days ago because they started threatening to kill everyone she cares about including you. The threats said that if she left Neptune everyone would be safe. She made me agree to stay here and watch out for everyone while she went to stay with her aunt in Beacon Hills."

 

"Why would someone want to kill her? Do you know who it is?" Logan asks

 

Keith answers "no but we think it could be something to do with the Russian mob. I don't think It would surprise that she going to be investigating this, I think that she started something but she doesn't tell me the whole thing as normal, you know what she's like."

 

Logan knew it was probably some of his fault but how do you tell a man that his daughter started in a naked tape that is going to half of Hearst? The answer to that is you don't. Veronica didn't tell him so he won't.

 

"I love her and I'm going to find her and find away to keep her safe... Can I have the address please."

 

"Okay but you better look after her. Trouble does tend to find you both."

 

\------

Two days earlier...

 

Veronica is outside waiting for someone to answer the door. She looks around the neighborhood while waiting she notices it seems like a nice place to live and maybe she might get some peace and quiet for once so she can workout what's going on.

 

Just then the door opens and there's is a boy standing there that is around a year or two younger than her. She smiles politely at her and gives a little wave.

 

"Hi I'm Veronica, is this Melissa and Scott Mccall's house?" She says

 

"Yeah, I'm Scott your cousin. This is so weird that we've never met."

 

He moves back and gestured for her come in. He walks her into the living room.

 

"I know. I wish that I could have visited before." She says.

 

"Just to give you a bit of a heads up my Dad's back." Scott tells her.

 

"Uncle Rafael's back... Wait I thought you weren't on speaking terms with him... What is he doing back?" Veronica says confused.

 

"A lots happened in the last couple of years and things have changed but I think he came back to mend bridges."

 

"Hows that going for him?" She says with a small sympathetic smile.

 

"Well, at least he's trying I guess." He gives her a smile back.

 

"And I'm guessing the broken bridges he's trying to mend is the same thing that stops my Dad from talking to him for as long as I can remember." Veronica says

 

"I'm not sure but it wouldn't surprise me if he sided with my Mum, she always said he treating her like she was his sister, not a sister-in-law." Scott replies

 

Just then the door opens and Melissa appears.

 

"Sweetie I'm home" she says walking in the house.

 

"Hey Aunt Melissa" Says Veronica

 

Melissa spins to see Veronica stands with a smile on her face.

 

"Oh, Veronica that last time I saw you were so small, look at you all grown up"

 

Melissa walks over to Veronica and gives her a big hug.

 

"Thank you for having me, are you sure this is okay, I know it's last-minute"

 

Melissa then says "don't be silly your family, you're always welcome here."

 

"Who else lives here? Is it just you two." Veronica asks

 

"Yeah and Isaac" Scott says

 

"Oh do I have a cousin I didn't know about" She jokes

 

Melissa then says "no Isaac Scott's friend that needed a place to stay but he's pretty much like family. Scott, why don't you take Veronica up and show her to her room so she can get settled before lunch."

 

Scott took her suitcase and one of her bags and show her to her room. He smiles

 

"Once you're settled. Come down and get some food I bet you hungry" Scott says

 

"You have no idea." She says with a smile.

 

Scott left Veronica with her thoughts. She knew that she would have to explain why she needed to stay with them the 'needed to get away from Neptune' line was only going to last so long and she should tell them their family. She closed the bedroom door and goes over to her bag, then starts to get things out of it, she places her taser and pepper spray on the bed, finally she places a gun on the bed her dad give her for her protection but she couldn't help but revisit the time when she had a go at Logan for having a gun. Although since then a lot has happened Cassidy, Mercer and now this. she wasn't going to take a risk of not having something to protect herself with. While she was here she was thinking about getting some flight training of some form done just to keep busy because let's face it at some point she is going to need, I doesn't really matter whether trouble finds or she tries to find it, all that matters is that she ends up in trouble.

 

Veronica then begins to pace the length of the room thinking. She puts the gun in the top bedside table drawer and the taser and pepper spray in her handbag.

 

The rumble from her belly reminds her about lunch.

 

As she went downstairs, she let her nose lead the way to the kitchen. Melissa was there cooking. She looked up to notice Veronica standing in the doorway.

 

Veronica says "hey, it smells good."

 

"Tastes better, could you run up and get the boys, Isaac is back now." Melissa says proudly

 

"Sure" Veronica replies

 

Has she walked upstairs she follows the sound of talking to the room next to hers, once she reaches the door she can hear them clearly

 

She hears Isaac says "so is she?"

 

"Isaac there is no way I'm answering that question!" Scott says clearly not wanting to have the conversation.

 

"Why it's a simple question is she hot?" Isaac says grinning back.

 

"She's my cousin!"

 

"In other words you mean she is ugly." Isaac says

 

"No" Scott quickly not wanting to offend Veronica.

 

"So she's hot" Isaac says with a wide grinning on his face, Scott didn't say a word.

 

Veronica smiled and picked that time to knock and open the door.

 

They both looked a little speechless when they saw Veronica standing in the doorway.

 

"So what do you think?" She says jokingly gesturing at herself. "I'm joking... Your mum sent me to tell you foods ready... Come on"

 

Once downstairs, Isaac whispered to Scott "she so is".

 

"Shut up Isaac" Scott says annoyed

 

*********

 

The four of them sat at the dinner table eating lasagna.

 

Melissa smiles and asks "so Veronica tell us a bit about yourself?"

 

"Hmm... I can put grown men to shame with the amount of food I eat." She replies

 

They all laughed having just witnessed the amount of food Veronica just eat.

 

"What would you like to know?" Veronica asks

 

"I didn't know, like what do you do in your spare time? Any hobbies?" She says

 

"Well, I like to spend time with my friends, my dad and stuff like that, I work with my dad sometimes, but now he is sheriff again not so much."

 

"So what do you plan on doing while your here?" Scott cuts in

 

"I was going to keep busy, talk to the Sheriff's department and see if they need any help" Veronica says

 

Isaac grinned "No a fence but how can you help the Sheriff's department you're my age." He says

 

Veronica grinned back, in away she liked to be underestimated because she gets to prove them wrong.

 

"Very to point Isaac but I'm not your arrange teenage girl, Melissa the lasagna was great, thank you, It might even be better than my dad's, is it okay if I go to my room and unpack, it's been a long day"

 

"Of course honey" she says

 

With that, she left. Once in the room she grabbed her iPod, put her headphones on and put the music on full blazed. She walked around the room putting clothes away.

 

Then got her other bag and took out the death threats, hand written notes and printed off emails, she started to study them more and put them in date order. A lot of them her dad didn't know about but as soon as they started threatening Logan and her dad she showed them him. They all said pretty much the same thing "leave Neptune or die" but some went into more detail about what they would do to her before they kill her and those were the ones she was not going to share with her dad. She picks up the notes and gets her laptop and starts checking emails when she feels a tap on her shoulder that makes her jump.

 

Taking her headphones out she looks up at Isaac how's standing with a glass of water in his hand.

 

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, the door was open and Melissa told me to bring you a glass of water" he says shyly

 

"It's okay, I'm just a bit jumpy," she says

 

"so what where you so engrossed in," he says

 

Isaac moves to look at the paper dotted around the bed in front of her. Veronica moves them so he can't read them

 

"You really aren't an arrange teenage girl, are you? Most girls would be painting their nails and going shopping, what is all this?"

 

"The reason why I left Neptune, have you ever heard about Neptune before?" She asks

 

"Only that it's a lot like here, got bad luck."

 

"I wish Neptune did just have bad luck but it's mainly because of the bad people," she says, changing the subject "So Isaac how long have you been living here?"

 

"A while now but I'm thinking of moving out soon," he says sadly

 

"What? Why? Do you not like it here?"

 

"No, I love it here but I don't want to over stay my welcome. It started off as just a short-term thing..."

 

Veronica cuts him off "Isaac there is no way that they want you to leave, they look to you as another member of their family."

 

Isaac is a bit shocked "They think of me as part of the family?"

 

"Yeah, they said you were part of the family when they told me about you today" She replies with a smile

 

"I did think about it a month or so ago?" He says looking away

 

"Think about what?"

 

"After Alison die I thought about leaving..."

 

"I don't want to overstep but who's Alison?" Veronica asks unsure of the answer she may get.

 

Isaac let out a deep breath and says "long story but the short of it is she meant a lot to all of us, she was a strong clever beautiful girl that would protect the people she cares about"

 

"She sounded like my sort of person.... In the end what made you stay?"

 

"I never really had a family that I can count on before and then I realized that I have that now."

 

"Well, you're just as much family to them as I am if not more."

 

"Whatever you say, Sis," he says with a small smile.

 

"We're not there yet" she smiles "I'm going to go to the sheriff's department and check if I can come to help tomorrow, " she says

 

With that, she grabs all her notes and her bag and leaves. She didn't trust Isaac to not look through the notes because let's face it, she would do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All, Here is my new Tumlbr page (With a GIF set for this story on it) https://www.tumblr.com/blog/marsmallowteen Enjoy! :)


	2. Chapter 2- A Family To Count On

_I'm not really wanting to help the sheriff's department with any cases, I doubt this town has that many unsolved crimes. The real reason is that I want access to their systems_

The Sheriff's department isn't that busy, Veronica walks up to the reception desk and stands next to a boy waiting in the reception area.

Veronica goes to the receptionist "Hi, would it be possible to speak to the sheriff. I only need a minute of his time"

Receptionist talks without looking up "I'm sorry, it's getting close to the end of the day and he's busy"

"I understand I'll stop back tomorrow"

Veronica walks away but is followed by the boy.

"Hi, I'm Stiles and I know that if you wait 10 minutes you can catch the sheriff on the way to his car"

Just as he finished speaking the sheriff came out of his office.

"or now," he says point over to his Dad.

"Sheriff can I have a moment of your time," she says walking back up to the reception desk.

"and what can I help you with Young Lady?"

"It's more like what can I help you with? My name is Veronica Mars, I'm a PI" she says taking out her badge "I'm here for a couple of weeks at least and I was hoping you would let me help out a little and I can work for free, I just want to widen my area of experience"

The Sheriff thought about what the little blonde said. She looked about the same age as his son but they were short-staffed, she could just answer the phones if nothing else. "I'm going to do a bit of research first to make sure your not just a 14-year girl with an over active imagination but be here at 9 am and we will get you started on answering phones"

"See you in the morning Sheriff, nice to meeting you Stiles"

"you too," Stiles says

She leaves thinking

_Maybe I should try being nice more often, I mean I haven't blackmailed, threaten or tasered anybody since I got here and things seem to be working out fine_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is called 'Veronica Freaking Mars' :-)


	3. Chapter 3- Veronica Freaking Mars

Chapter 3- Veronica Freaking Mars

It's 9.15 on Sunday morning and Stiles wakes up to hear the door bell ringing nonstop. He walks down stairs and opens the door with annoyed expression on his face to see Scott and Isaac.

"Hey Stiles you got a minute" Isaac says has he enters the house.

"no not really I want to go to the Sheriff's department to help my Dad" he pauses seeing the looks he gets for them both, he explains "there is this new girl working there and I did some research on her for my Dad and well it's amazing, she's amazing"

Both Scott and Isaac are smiling at him.

"what?" Stiles says even more annoyed.

"so you met Veronica" Isaac says with a smirk

"Stiles, Veronica's my cousin" Scott says in a proud voice.

Stiles's eye widen "your cousin is Veronica Freaking Mars and you never thought to share that. Are you aware that you have the coolest cousin ever!"

"and hottest!" Isaac says with a grin

"shut up Isaac." Scott says then turns to Stiles and adds "What did you find when you researched her?"

"like you said she's your cousin shouldn't you know?" he says in his as 'matter-of-a-fact' voice.

"she is from my Dad's side of the family and the first time I meet her was yesterday." Scott replies 

Stiles sits down "Fine, She got her PI licence when she was 18 but she's been solving crimes seen she was like 16, remember that Lily Kane murder that was all over the news a couple of years back" they both nodded "well that was her best friend, she solve her murder and shes solved more murders, she even solved the Hearst rapist crimes... She's like a little blonde superhero"

Scott feels proud to be able to say he's related to her, maybe protecting people runs in the family.

Isaac smirk returns to his face "well she'll fit in well here, I like to think I'm a bit of a superhero myself. Does it say if she has a boyfriend in that research of yours?"

"once again Isaac shut up. Right we need to forces on the crimes that are happening now." Scott says then turning to Stiles once again "any news on Agrent?"

"no still missing, I will see what my Dads got on the case but I will have to wait until his leaves the office" Stiles replies 

"do you think this could be Jennifer, we never did find her body" Scott asks

"well if it is then there will be two more people that will go missing before she kills him, what makes to think it was Jennifer anyway?" stiles asks

Isaac smirk has go once again "she sort of leave us a clue"

Scott adds "there is a message left from where he was taken, it says 'the ones that protect their loved ones'"

Stiles moves back to his laptop and starts typing, he points to the screen and says "it says here that there is a myth 'the ones that protect their loved ones' are the most powerful sacrifices"

Isaac sarcastically says "well that's just great"

Scott says "so do you think she's going to take two more people that protect because that could be a lot of people"

Stiles says "yeah your right could be anyone, maybe you should check the root cellar and other places she been before, I'll carry on doing some research and try to work out who's going to be taken next"

Isaac and Scott leave to go back home.

Scott turns to Isaac and as they walk back. "Isaac can I ask you something?"

"If said no you would do anywhere" 

"True... Okay, Why do you keep making jokes?" Scott says

"What do you mean I always make jokes?" Isaac says confused

"Your clearly not in the mood for joking, I mean everyone would understand if you were upset with everything's that's happened with Alison."

Isaac stops walking "Maybe I'm scared what will happen it I stop joking and let in sink in."

"Just remember we're all here for you if you need us, were family" Scott says

"Yes, thanks that mean a lot" Isaac says and it really does. "By the way do you know why Veronica needed to leave Neptune because I have a feel there is more to the story then she letting on?"

Isaac knew Veronica was hiding something when he was in her room, he would have looked through the papers on her bed but she took them with her.

"All she told my mum with that she need to get out of Neptune for a while" Scott says "we should talk to her tonight" 

"Good because I've got a bad feel, a specially now we know more about her"  
Isaac says

"Isaac please tell my you have a thing for my cousin." Scott says

"No, it's not like that, I mean yeah shes hot but she more like a sister or a cousin because you know your like my brother" Isaac see Scott smiling face. "Oh shut up, you know what I mean" Isaac says

"Come on bro" Scott says as the react back home.


	4. Chapter 4- Breaking and Entering

Chapter 4- Breaking and Entering

Veronica POV

After along hard day of work answering the phones and getting people drinks...I go back to my room and start to do the real work.

I grab a piece of paper and pen and start writing the main suspects that would threaten me, in the end I came up with 6.

Gorya 'Gory' Sorokin  
Richard Casablanca  
Mercer Hayes  
Clarence Wiedman   
Any of the Fitzpatrick (Most likely Liam)   
Jake Kane

I need to get all of their files and the place to get them from is the Sheriff's department, which meant it's time for a little B&E and let's face it I'm no stranger to it.

Where I get to the Sheriff's department most people have gone home for the day or out working, I sneak in passed reception and head for the sheriff office, the door was lock but it only took a couple of minutes to pick it. Once in I lock the door behind me.

Then I move to the Sheriff's computer and print out the files on the 6 suspects. I love small town sheriff departments with no passwords it makes hacking a hell of alot easier!   
That's when I hear someone unlocking the door and I hide under the desk.

 

Stiles POV

I need to see what my dad has on Chris Argent missing person case and to do that I need to break into his office... well is it still called break in when you have a key.

I get to the Sheriff department and tell Beth on reception that I'm just getting something I forgot in my dad's office. (Always works)

When I get to the door I notice that the lights are on. I unlock the door and walk in. I head towards the desk and that was when I realize I wasn't alone in the room.

***********

"Veronica?!" Stiles says in shock

"oh hey Stiles, fancy seeing you here" she says casually

"what are you going here!?" He asks

"you know this, that, the other" she says

"Veronica?"

"okay okay God you sound like my Dad or Logan."

Stiles try's to think what she could to doing there "Veronica, are you in trouble?"

she stops herself for say the normal 'its nothing, I'm fine' but for some reason she feeling like she can trust him and that doesn't happen a lot.

"yes, I am and I could really use fresh eyes on the case. you up for it?" She says

"sure... wait how did you get in to the office my dad always locks the door that's why I copied his keys?" Stiles says

Veronica smiles "please I picked the lock but nice going on coping the keys, I use to do that... So to tell you the trouble I'm in I have you tell you all my deepest and darkest secrets so in return I would like you to answer me some questions and you have to tell the truth. Is that okay?" 

"Deal... but I have no clue what you would want to know about my life"

"You will soon see"

After an hour Stiles knew all the important details of Veronica live like why she had to leave Neptune and like how she solved Lily's murder, The bus cash, The Hearst rapes and The deans murder. She also told him about the trouble Logan got in with Felix on the bridge and how she helped him.

Stiles didn't know what to think "Wow that's a lot to take in, you been through a lot."

"What can I say trouble follows me around" she walk over to the printer and put the files in front of stiles " I broke in to print off these files" "These are my main suspects so far, I haven't looked at them yet but I'll print another copy of each and you can look at them"

Now it was his turn to share. "So what do you want to know so badly?" He asks

"What is about this town?" She says

"What do you mean?" Stiles says trying to sound confused

"I think you know exactly what I mean but good work at avoiding my question" She paused a second to make sure he understands "Okay here is what I know, For a town this small you have a lot of murders and missing person cases. Whats with that? and all the murder cases look like animal attacks. If I didn't know better I would say that this town was full of werewolves"

Stiles makes a nervous laugh "Your smart Veronica do you know that"

Veronica says "What? No. When did I end up in Sunnydale? Are you saying what I think you say?"

"That depends, Do you think I'm saying yes werewolves are real and we have a fair amount of them in Beacon Hills.... then yeah I'm saying what you think I'm saying"

and that is how you shut Veronica Mars up... 

She just stare at him, the stare starts to make him feel nervous "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I trying to work out if A I'm crazy, B your crazy or C if I'm it the weirdest Dream/ Nightmare ever and I still haven't made my mind up yet but its one of them"

"Your not crazy, I'm not crazy and this isn't a nightmare Veronica, well at least your not a sleep"

"I'm sorry, I don't believe you, its not personal, I'm just a see to believe kind of gal" she says

"Well you did ask and I've got a feeling you will be believing soon because like you said trouble follows you around" Stiles says


	5. Chapter 5- Life Threatening Danger

Chapter 5- Life Threatening Danger

Veronica POV

I get back in the house and all I can think about is not my stalker but Werewolves. Werewolves? I mean that can't be right, can it. Stiles must be crazy, although he didn't seem crazy.

I go to the kitchen and there is a note on the table.

*Hi Kids, I've got the night shift at the hospital, money for foods on the side. Love Melissa.

I get a glass of water and then I go up stairs and head to my room "Scott, Isaac" I shout but no reply. Looks like I'm home alone. I sit in the middle of my double bed, taking the files out and start read through them...

30 minutes late and still nothing. I get to the last one and notice it straight away. oh my god... How did I not know this...

Stile POV

I get back home and all I can think about is not Agrent being kidnapped but Veronica and helping her solve her case. I still can't believe all she's gone through and I thought my life was bad.

I started going through the files when I notice something that made everything make sense and not in the good away. I picked up my phone and called Scott and hoped that he would be home with Veronica.   
"where are you? And please tell me your home with Veronica save and sound" I say

"no, me, Isaac and Kira are out tracking Agrent, why?" Scott replys

"you need to get home now, Veronica's in danger, life threatening danger" I say

"what? Why would she be in danger?" He asks

"no time to explain, its a long story, but I'm heading over there now" 

"we'll do the same" with that he hung up

Immediately after I put my phone down it rings again and I am happy to see it is Veronica. Maybe she's fine and this is all some big overreaction.

Veronica's POV

I sit looking at my laptop screen and the files and think. Okay, Veronica be cool, you need to think about what this means.

It means a couple of things one the person I now know is threatening me has only one reason to want me out of Neptune and that's to get me away from the people that protect me so I'm alone. Number two is that this is the first time I've she been in the house alone, so he's properly going to make his move tonight, he could even be in the house now. I felt a tear run down my cheek and then I told myself 'come Veronica your meant to be a badass, theres no time for that' I wipe the tear away.

Okay so for all I know he might be right out side my door listening so I can't ring for help... Or can I. I started the think about how Logan saved me from that fed that time in high school. With that thought I picks up her phone and call the only number I have in my phone thats near by.

Stiles POV

"Hello Veronica? Have you read whose files yet?" 

"Hi Stiles, I've solved the case that we we're helping out with for the Sheriff"

What is she on about there's no case, the only we are working is hers. Wait that means she solved her case, which means she know what I know so why is she speak in code unless....

"Veronica are you okay?"

"No way Stiles I have know idea how he did that"

Crap that means there some in the house with her.

"Okay Veronica, I understand I'm on my way so is Scott, Isaac and any other of the pack. Hold on okay?"

"Yep will do, see you in the morning" she didn't hang up she kept the line open.

I run down stairs to start to explain everything to my dad about Veronica being in danger.

Veronica POV

One minute did Stiles just say 'pack'. Okay not the time to think about that.

I go to my ensuite and get ready for bed while trying to keep my cool. I go back into the room, take a sip of my water and then get into bed and lay there waiting to hear anything. I lay on my belly with both hands underneath my pillow, a couple of minute later I hear movement from the door. I grab my gun from underneath the pillow, turn to face the door and there he was standing with a smile on his face, Mercer Hayes...

"Veronica Mars... Fancy seeing you here" he says to me has he points a gun at me too.

I get up. Still pointing my gun at him. "I know, it's strange you'd think this would be my bedroom or something" I say

"Ahh the Witt, how I did miss it" he says back. His voice sending a chill through me. 

"How are you even out of jail? And more importantly how did I not know, someone should have told me, I'm the main witness to your crimes" I say. I really did want to know also I was stalling because my life depender on it.

"Well I have friends in high places and money really can buy anything in Neptune, you should know that better then anyone" he says

"your sadly a free man now so shouldn't you be running away to Mexico or something, why threaten me? Why did you want me out of Neptune?" I ask

"Your a smart girl Veronica, I'm sure you can work it out?"

"The only reason is to get me away from the people that love and protect me but what business do you have with me" I ask, it make sense but why

"Like I said your a smart girl and your sort of the one the got away, do the maths" he says with ghost of a smirk on his face.

I wanted to be sick at what he so clearly thought was going to happen. Two words Hell No. 

"I'm holding a gun Mercer, I am doing the maths and I'm getting 'never in a million years' what about you, what do you get?"

"I'm getting 'I drugged you, so soon you won't have choice' I put it in your water when you were in the bathroom but you did only have a sip so at least you will be awake to enjoy the fun" he say smile at me.

I start to feeling dizzy and my body goes weak. Crap not again, what is this four times. The gun falls out of my hand, I then fall to the floor and Mercer walks up to me, grabs me by the neck and slams me against the wall. 

Where's a pointy unicorn when you need one.

Mercer smile and continues "did you know I been dreaming of this since you put me in jail?"

"Your sick, did you know that?" I say struggling for breath. I slow move my hand down to the draw and opens it. I move my hand around in my draw until I find my flip knife. Once it's in my hand I quickly unflip it and stab Mercer in the stomach.

All of a sudden his grip loosens and both him and me fall to the floors. That's when Scott and Isaac come rushing into the room and towards me. 

Scott moves towards me. Mercer picked up my gun from next to the bed and aims it at me before I knew Scott moved in front of me to shield me and Mercer put the trigger. Isaac takes the gun off Mercer and holds him still.

Both me and this girl are next Scott's side.

"Oh my god Scott, I'm so sorry this is all my fault." I felt so guilty. If I never had come here this wouldn't had happened. "Someone call an 9-1-1"

"Its okay" he then pulls the bullet out. I looked around to around to see that the Sheriff and Stiles had arrived but no one was help Scott. The Sheriff just took away Mercer. Stiles, Isaac and the girl just stood there. 

"what are you on about you clearly need to go to hospital" he's lucky to still be alive now.

"Veronica I need you to not freak out but have another look" with that I had another look at the bullet wound and it's gone and I couldn't believe my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6- Kind Of Gal

Chapter 6- Kind Of Gal

Speechless again in the same day. 'God this is getting old' Veronica thought.

"How... How is that even possible?" Veronica asks

"Well you did say you were a 'see it to believe in kind of gal' so do you believe me now?" Stiles says

"Yeah, I think I do" Veronica says clearly surprised in herself that she believes it.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Scott says concern written all over his face. 

"A little but I'll be fine" she says, she see Stiles give her a look that says 'whatever, I don't believe that' she turns to Stiles "I will, after I have another word with Mercer, where did your dad take him?"

"The hospital because of the knife wound but don't worry he's going to jail for along time I recorded the whole conversation you had with him " Stiles says

"Thanks Stiles but I still need to have a word with him" Veronica says 

"Veronica I listen to the whole convention" he gives her a knowing look "you've been drugged and it may have only been sip but it's not a good idea to go around having a 'word' with a person that just tried to drug and rape you!"

The room fell silence. Veronica knew Stiles was just being worried for her and wanted to get his point across but she couldn't help but be angry at him for all he shared that with everyone.

"You know what I think it's a great idea to go talk to him, I have a lot I'd like to get off my chest" She goes to get up but then stops when she realises that she can't move her legs. "actually Stiles you raise very good points, I think I'll stay here for a little longer."

Stiles hasn't known Veronica for long but he knows she's not the type to back down so easily and listen to others. 

"you can't move, can you?" Stiles says with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Maybe... Okay, I can't seem to be able to move my legs but as soon as these drugs wear off, I'm going to have a chat with Mercer."

Isaac taps Scott shoulders. "Scott, I need to carry on trying to find Agrent." he says

Scott turns towards everyone and says "Okay, Isaac go with Kira so you can help track him, I will stay here with Stiles and Veronica and keep them safe. Stiles can you try and find anything to tell who she is going to take next or where she is"

"Can I help? I know I'm not a werewolf but if you could you just tell me what's going on and I can see if I can help." Veronica says

They all look at each other and have a silence agreement that they should tell her.

Scott says "It started a about a year ago when people started going missing. Long story short we found out they were human sacrifices..." Scott continued to tell everything else she needed to know about Agrent going missing.

After hearing what Scott had to say a lot of the unsolved murder cases down at the station made sense to Veronica. To anyone that didn't know they look like random kills, not sticking to a pattern with the victims but the way they were killed was always the same. After Isaac and Kira leave Veronica starts to think about how she can help them.

"Scott we need Lydia" Stiles points out

"I know, You should call her and tell her to come over and then we see if she feels anything."

"What do you mean 'if she feels anything'?" Veronica says clearly confused.

Stiles went to call Lydia while Scott explained to Veronica about Lydia.

"A Banshee?? Okay I guess you have werewolves here so why not a Banshee" she says

Stiles returns looking worried. "You were right Scott she did feel something when I called she was already on her way, she will be here soon"

"so what's this Lydia banshee girl like?" Veronica asks

Stiles begin to talk about Lydia and Veronica can quickly tell that he had strong feels for her.

"So what's it this time?" Lydia says has walking into the room.

"Well we were hopeful you might know" Scott says

"I know you want me to find Agrent but you really don't because most people I find end up dead..." Lydia attention goes to the girl sitting helpless in the corner of the room. "Hey are you alright?" She walk towards Veronica.

"I'm fine... sorry where are my manners, I'm Veronica and I'm guessing your Lydia, I've heard a lot about you in the last ten minutes and I have to say your hair really is a beautiful strawberry blonde." She says with a friendly smile.

"you've been talking to Stiles haven't you" Lydia says returning her smile. 

Veronica nods

"okay stop gossiping you two, we need your help." Stiles says, Stiles turns to Scott and quietly says "I think there team up"

"should we be worried?" He says clearly amused.

Stiles takes another look a the girls that he knows to be both very smart. "yes we probably should" Stiles says

Veronica stands up slowly and walks herself to her bed. She picks up her laptop off the dresser and opens it up. "Before I start digging and trying to find a clue I sort of want to know everything, so is there anything else I might come across like another creature or other supernatural thing that I might need to know about?"

All three of them share a look while Veronica waits for a response patiently.

"Well... We should probably tell you about Mountain ash" Stiles says

"and the Druids mainly about Dr Deacon " Scott says also

"and differentce between different werewolves like alphas and true alphas like Scott here" Lydia adds

After 45 more minutes Veronica was told everything they knew. They were all impressed with how well she was taking all the new information.

"Alrighty then let's see, what is Jennifer last name?" Veronica says

"Blake. What are you hoping to find?" Stiles asks

"well even the supernatural have to make credit card purchase and go to hospitals." Veronica answers

A bit later and Veronica had collected a lot of information. "So here is what I found... up until two years ago there was no such person as Jennifer Blake. I got her address here so we should probably check that out to see if she left any clues to where she is. I'm going to call my friend at the credit card company that she users to see if she's been using her cards, My guess is she won't be bothering to cover her online tracks because she'll think your going to track her in other ways, She doesn't know you have me."


	7. Chapter 7- Back-Up

Chapter 7- Back-Up

Sheriff Stilinski called Melissa and told her about Mercer and Veronica, to say she was worried was a huge understatement.

Melissa got home from working the night shifted. She notices the 2 extra cars outside the house (Stiles and Lydia's)

She goes upstairs to the room which Veronica is staying to find 5 sleeping bodies dotted around the room the first she sees is Isaac who is asleep in the chair next to the double bed were both Lydia and Veronica are sound asleep, Lydia is under the bedcovers, she looks like she's planned to go to sleep, Veronica on the other hand does not seem to have, she's in a sitting up position with her laptop resting on her lap. Melissa then looks down from Lydia and sitting on the floor is Stiles with his head resting on the bed, much like Veronica he doesn't look like he planned on falling to sleep but instead of a laptop on his lap Stiles is sitting in the middle of stacks of paper and books she is happy to find a reasonable peaceful look on his face 'God knows the boy needs some sleep' she thinks. Finally her eyes fall on Scott who is sitting on the window seat with Kira in his arms, she has no doubt in her mind that before falling to sleep her son was keeping watch and making they all fall to sleep okay and we're not alone, she knows this because she knows her son, she knows that the most important thing to him is projecting the people he loves and like her he loves everyone in this room.

She takes a deep breathe before clapping her hands together and saying "Rise and shine kids, your going to be late for school." She heard a few tried groans and then one by one there eyes started opening. 

"I need coffee. Lots. Of. Coffee" Veronica says as she rubs her eyes. Veronica picks up a pillow from the end of the bed and throws it at Stiles. 

"I'm up. I'm up" Stiles shouted.

"Come on kids, even Buffy went to high school, I want you all downstairs in 15" with that Melissa left the room feeling she got her message across. She knew Mr Argent has gone missing but she also knew they had Derek, Dr Deaton, the whole of Sheriffs Department helping so right now she needed to get all her kids to school.

Back in the bedroom everyone started coming around. Isaac gets up and turns to Scott and says "So what's the plan for today boss" Scott turns to the whole group and says "like my mum said we're going to school but not just for the school part, we should talk to Kira's dad after we'll go see Deaton." 

Veronica rubs her eye again and says "okay good idea, I'm going to check out Jennifer's apartment to see what I can find there." 

Scott's not happy with that. "No way. Not on your own, do you even know how danger that could be."

"I agree with Scott" Stiles adds

Veronica likes that they have showed concern but she still thinks she can handle it. "I'll be fine." She says has she packs her bag with her gun, taser and camera.

"That's not going to work against her" Scott says pointing to her bag where she just put her gun.

Lydia had been laying awake looking at the celling listen to the rest of them talk when she gets involved. "Their right Veronica, last time I was alone with her she nearly strangled me to death."

Veronica looked around the room to see that they all shared the same view on the situation. They were all wearing the same concerned looks on their face too, it's a look she was all too familiar with, she knew if her dad or Logan were here they would be sporting the same look and singing the same song. "Fine so what did you want me to do instead?" She asks.

"I didn't say I didn't want you going, I said I didn't want you going alone." Scott says with a smirk.

"Why are you smiling?" Veronica asks

"You need back-up that doesn't go to school and I know just the person." Scott says as he picks up his phone. It rings three times before there is an answer. "What?" The person says on the end of the phone. "Hi Derek, its Scott, I need your help..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- Thank you- Review please, it means a lot to me.
> 
> Next chapters a longer one and Derek gets a nickname.


	8. Chapter 8- The Adventures Of Ronnie and Grumpy (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey Marsmallows, Sorry for the mistakes that are most likely in this, I've hardly checked it over and I'm Beta less. Sorry again.

Chapter 8- The Adventures Of Ronnie and Grumpy (Part 1)

Derek's leaving his apartment when Peter starts to talk "so what do you know about the person you're babysitting today?"

Derek turn to face Peter reluctantly "only what Scott told me, which wasn't a lot."

"Which is?"

"That it's someone Scott wants me to protect while she try's to help find Chris" Derek says

"Since when were you on first name terms with the hunter that tried to kill our whole family?" Peter says angrily

"Since he had the chance to kill me and didn't and he didn't try and kill our whole family that was Kate. I know I wouldn't want to answer for all your mistake and bad choices so I'm not going to make him answer for Kate's"

With the Derek leaves. 

\----

By the time Veronica heads downstairs everyone's gone to school. She has 20 minute until her 'Back-Ups' here. 

Melissa is standing in the kitchen coffee in hand. "Morning again honey" Melissa says. "Not a morning person I see, will this help?" as she puts a cup of coffee out in front of Veronica.

"You're getting to know me so well" she responds with a smile. She picks up the cup and takes a sip. "So much better" Veronica says happily.

"So I have a question for you, have you call your dad yet and told him about everything?" Melissa asks 

"Not yet" she answers.

"I don't want to over step but why not, your dad needs to know"

"I know I know and I will tell him just not yet" at seeing Melissa face Veronica continues "As soon as I called my dad and tell him everything he'll make me promise not to see Mercer and I'd have to break that promise because I'm going to see him later today." Melissa looks at Veronica like she's just said the most ridiculous thing in the world. "Don't look at me like that, I need to see him so I can make sure something like this never happens again"

"Okay, just don't go see him alone okay?"

"I'm not promising but I'll try not to."

Veronica put down a now empty cup of coffee, "so Melissa I want the dirt on my back-up for today. I know the facts like that he's a werewolf - What's the deal-leo with Derek?"

"Well from what I've heard and seen he's serious and grumpy but he's been through a lot, he's a good person tho, always try's to do the right thing."

"So basically I have a grumpy werewolf with good intentions as a babysitter- well it could be worse." 

"And look at you already using the word 'werewolf' in a normal sentences, you're doing a lot better then me when I first found out"

"What can I say I mange well under weird situations"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Looks like my back-ups here" 

Veronica makes her way to the door and opens it.

There stunt a men with a handsome face with a stubborn look on it.

"You must be Derek, I'm Veronica" she say as she put her hand out for him to shake.

Derek doesn't shake her hand instead he move back and says "We need to get a move on. Someone's life is at stake. We're taking my car. Hurry."

Veronica considered on saying something bitchy back before realising the he's right Chris Agernt life is at stake and God knows how many others so no time for pleasantries.

"Your right, I'm just going to grab my bag." She turns back into the house when she gets to the kitchen. Says to Melissa "your right he is grumpy"  
She grabs her bag and goes to get in Derek's car.

\----

"We're here" Derek says has they pull up to the apartment complex.

Veronica looks out toward the apartments and sees its a gated complex "oh crap" she says.

"What?" Derek asks

"I should of checked this last night" she mumbles "it's gated with 24 hour security, I can't just walk in and pick the lock."

Derek looks at the gate "I can easily break that gate open"

"Can you do it while simultaneously taking out three cameras too" she says

"I can try" he says has he goes to get out of the car.

"Derek stop!" Veronica says "that's not how we're going to get in"

"You don't tell me what to do." Derek says in a serious voice. "What now then, you just want to give up and go home"

"That's not what I mean, I just need a minute to think of a better way" Veronica says.

Derek goes to respond but Veronica tells him to "shh"

She look out of the car window and spots something that gives her an idea. "Perfect" she says.

Veronica grabs her phone and starts to make a call. 

They answered after two rings "Morning, Beacon retails"

"Hey I'm Amber" She looks over at Derek and sighs before says. "Me and my fiancé have just noticed one of your for sales signs and we would love to have a look at it"

The women at the other end of the phone sounded delighted. "Thats great dear, what property is it?"

"One of the apartments in apartment complex on crescent Road" Veronica says

"I can arrange for you to have a viewing on Wednesday morning at 10am" the women says

"Would it be possible to have something for today it's just that we're heading back home this afternoon" Veronica says hoping for the best.

There is a long pause and the women says. "I'm sending someone over now, she should be there in the next hour, is that okay?" She says.

"That's brilliant, thank you so much" Veronica says. Then she hangs up.

"What have you just done?!" Derek says.

"God Melissa's right you are grumpy" she states. "And what I just did was get us thought the gates in away that doesn't involve breaking anything including the law. Now we can wait 60 minute for the retailer to get here so they can walk us through the gate and then we have to pretend to look at a apartment and then after we say we want to hang back and check out the rest on the complex but really we are going to breaking into Jennifer's apartment." She says "it's a simply plan really" she adds

"That's actually a pretty good plan" Derek says

"I know, Now we only need to wait an hour so how do you want to kill it?" Veronica questions

"With silence, do you think you can handle that?" Derek counters

"I've been on a 6 hour stake out with nothing but my own company and zero reading material. I think I can handle it." She says proudly 

50 minutes later Derek is the one to break the silence. "I have a question" he says.

"I'm all ears" she responds 

"Why did you change your voice when you called the retailer? You don't know anyone here and you already used a fake name" he says

"I do it to remind myself. If I use that voice every time I pretend to be Amber, Betty or whatever it reminds me their different plus people normally, not like you, respond better to happy helpful Amber then bitchy stubborn Veronica"

"That makes sense" Derek then says.

Next thing they know there is a lady in a bright yellow car pulling up in front of them. They all get out of the cars.

The lady goes to greet Veronica" Hi I'm Grace from Beacon Retail, you must be the couple I'm meeting."

"Yes, Hi I'm Amber and this is Mark"  
Veronica says

"Nice to meet the both of you, lets go in, shall we?" Grace says in a more peepy voice that Veronica putting on if that's possible.

They all go through the gates.

\----

"Do all the apartments have the same layout as this one?" Veronica asks as they walk around the apartment.

"Yes and other than this one we have 3 other apartments up for sale" Grace answers

"Okay Grace thank you for show it us. Would it be okay if we have a look around the complex about we leave?" She asks

"Yes of course, please get back to us with your thoughts." 

"Will do"

And then they leave and go to find Jennifer's apartment.

Once they find it Derek listens to see if anyone's home then Veronica picks the lock.

"Don't leave finger print anywhere" Veronica says as she goes towards the computer.

"If it makes you feel better I like Veronica a lot more that Amber."  
Derek says after a minute.

"Thank you but like I said early your not normal people." Veronica says with a smile, 

She then finds a USB Stick from her bag and plugs it into the computer.

"What are you doing with that?" Derek asks

"This" she says pointing to the USB stick "is a present from my friend Mac, it's makes a copy of everything on the computer and saves it. Did you get anything?"

"I'm not sure, I can smell her fear and anger"

"Thats definitely not weird when you compare it to what I.have learnt in the last few days. Right lets get out of here. We can look at what's on her computer when we get back to Scott's" Veronica says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Part 2 is next and will be with you soon, please review ;-)


	9. Chapter 9- The Adventures Of Ronnie and Grumpy (Part 2)

The Adventures Of Ronnie and Grumpy (Part 2)

Once they are out of the complex and driving in the car, Veronica says "Could we stop off at the hospital on the way back? I need to visit someone."

"I don't see why not, who are you visiting?" He says

"Not a friend or anything, just someone I sadly know." She says with a unhappy look on her face.

\---

30 minutes later and their parked outside the hospital. 

Derek is waiting for Veronica to make a move and leave the car but she just sits there.

"That's it I'm coming in with you" he says

"What? No, I'm fine"

"Really because you've been sat there planning to get out for the pass 10 minutes, your clearly nervous, even a human can tell that" he says

"Okay then, Melissa wanted someone to come with me anyway."  
Veronica says.

They both get out and enter the hospital. 

The hospitals bigger than Veronica expected. She wondered how she was going to find Mercer because she couldn't just go to reception and ask, they would never let her see him.

"Who is it you want to see? We'll ask the receptionist" Derek asks 

"We can't" Veronica says

"And whys that" he says

"Because they won't let me see him."

Veronica then spots a deputy getting food out of a vending machine down the hallway.

"I need to follow him" she says walking fast down the hall.

Derek follows Veronica and Veronica follows the Deputy to the end of the hall. She hears him talk to another Deputy at the door. "You can take a break, I'll stand guard for the next couple of hours" the deputy says to the other. 

"I really need to get into the room" Veronica says to herself.

Derek looks to see who the deputy is. "I know the deputy, he'll let us in"

Derek and Veronica both approach the deputy. "Parrish" Derek greets the deputy.

"Derek. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Parrish asks with a smirk.

"We need you to let us in the room"  
He says

"Of course you do, I can't tho and you don't want to see him anyway, this guys a psychopath." Parrish says

"I need to get in that room." Veronica says quietly but seriously.

"Trust me, he's bad news. You don't know what he's done." He says

Veronica try's to contain herself it was just not happening.

"Trust. Me. I know that he's bad news. I know what he's done. I was he one who put him there. Both. Times!" Veronica says

"Your her?" Parrish says

"Probably but you'll have to be more specific" Veronica respond rolling her eyes.

"Your Veronica Mars. The one the sheriffs been talking about."

"All good things I hope"

"The best" he says

"Can I go in now?" She asks

Parish moves to the side so they can step passed "if anyone asks I put up more of a fight before just letting you in"

Just before she went through the door she turns to Derek and says "you can just wait outside"

Derek just responds with a "no chance" before he enters the room, Veronica doesn't say anything she just follow him in.

In the room Mercer lays in a hospital bed asleep.

"He's in for a rude awakening" Veronica says under her breath.  
"Rise and shine Mercer"

He wakes.

"Oh hey Veronica didn't think I'd be seeing you anytime so soon, what happened? Did you miss me?" Mercer says 

"Not even a little bit."

"So why are you even here." He then looks over at Derek "what you going to get your boyfriend here to beat me up like last time?"

Wait what? Veronica thought.

"What do you mean like last time?"  
She says

"What your boy Logan didn't tell you?"

Hearing Mercer say Logan's name set something off within her.

"You don't get to say his name! I don't need someone to beat you up for me, I can do it all myself." She says.

"Hey you stabbed me it's not really a fair fight." 

"Fair fight." She says in disbelief "what like when you drugged and tried to rape me"

She feels Derek shift beside her, she looks down at his hands to see their in fists.

"I'm here to make things clear!"  
Veronica moves over to where he lays and grips her hand around Mercer neck. Mercer's eyes open wide in shock. "Please stop" he says. 

"You better hope you never get out of prison because if you do and step even one foot out of line, which you will, I'll kill you myself and If your thinking I won't know, your wrong. I was being naive before, I didn't think you would get out but now I know, you have no chance. If I ever see you again I'll shot first and not even bother asking questions later. Have you got the that?" She says tightening her grip around his neck then she lets go and he nods. "I better never see you again" she says as she walks out. 

Derek glares at Mercer for a few seconds before following her out.

"Are you okay?" Derek asks

"I am now" she responded 

They thank Parrish who look like he might give her a round for an applause, it was clear he'd been listening in.

As they walk back out of the hospital and to the car Veronica turns to Derek. "You better appreciate what I'm about to say because i don't say it a lot, Thank you, thank you for not stopping me and helping me."

"Your welcome" he says with a small smile.

They're feet away from the car when suddenly everything goes dark.

"Get in the car and lock the doors." Derek says as he throws the keys to her. 

Veronica does as she's told for once and gets in. Derek stays out guarding the car. Veronica's phone begins to ring, she looks at the caller ID to see its Linda and she immediately knows she going to be taken.

"Linda, please say your calling because you want to arrange a shopping trip?" Veronica says down the phone.

"I'm afraid not, I felt something was wrong and next thing I know I was calling you, I'm so sorry Veronica but it's you, your next" Linda says

Everything in Veronica wants the freak out but nows not the time for that, she can freak out later.

"Okay. Maybe we can uses this to our addictive. I don't know how long we have but we have to be quick"

Veronica gets a small object out of her bag and tucks it in her boot.

"You need to call my friend Mac and tell her to activate protocol ICOK, she'll know what to do. This is our best chance to end this." Veronica says

"Okay, I'll do all that just be safe please, I can't loose another friend."

"I'll try. If this doesn't work out tell my Dad and Logan I love them please-" she's cut off by smashing glass and a hit to the head.

"Veronica? Veronica!" Linda shouts down the phone but there no answers because it's to late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I think you'll enjoy the first word of the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10- In Case Of Kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Never fear because guess whose here!!

Chapter 10- In Case Of Kidnapping 

It's late Monday night and Logan has been driving all night so he can get to Veronica as soon as possible. He parks up outside the address written on the piece of paper from Keith and he gets out of the car. As he walks towards the house he can hear arguing between lots of people.

"You were supposed to look out for her!" He hears someone shout.  
"I know" someone says back.  
"Well thats not good enough!" The first one says back.  
"Scott shut up a second. Someone's here" the second one says.

Next thing Logan knew he was being pulled through the door of the house and if that wasn't enough of a surprise the person pulling him through the door being a werewolf was enough of one. "What the hell is happening!?" Logan yells.

"Who are you!?" A man shouts/growls in his face.

"Never mind who I am, what are you?" Logan says

A boy from behind the man answers "A werewolf, I am too and so is he" he points to another boy next to him.

"Isaac!" The boy next to him says.

"What do you think he won't work it out" says Isaac.

"What is happening right now? Did I accidentally take drugs. Some tell what's going on?!" Logan says

Derek pushes Logan into the wall "First you need to tell us who you are?" Derek says.

"I'm Logan but what does that matter." He says

"Wait your Veronica's Logan?" A redhead girl says

"I'd like to think so. How do you know her?" He says. 

"We're friends" she says

"And she's my cousin" a boy says.

"Scott?" Logan asks

"Yep. Thats Stiles" Scott points to a boy behind him "Lydia" he points to the girl "Isaac" he points to one he just shouted at "and Derek" he points to he angry pushy one.

Logan looks around to see if there are any signs of Veronica. He has a million and one question right now but he asks the most important one "Where is she?" He asks

Lydia moves towards him "that's what we're trying to work out." She says

They then begin to tell Logan the whole story.

Lydia goes up to Stiles while Scott and Derek finish telling Logan what's happened. "Are you okay Stiles? Your being weirdly quiet" She asks 

"We need to get her back" is all he says

"We will" she says back

Logan takes in all the new information. "So you let her get kidnapped!" He says 

"No I didn't. He did" Scott says pointing to Derek.

Stiles suddenly gets up and says "Scott calm down! Let's just focus on getting her and Argent back" he then turns to Logan. "Logan do you know Veronica phone press code?" He says handing him Veronica's phone.

"Yeah. Why?" He says as he pushes in the code.

"Because she told us to call some call Mac" he says

"She'll be under Mac-attack, I'll make the call" Logan says

"Okay but ask what ICOK is." Lydia says

Logan rings Mac and puts the phone on speaker.

Logan is completely shocked when his best friend, Dick, answers the phone. "Hey Ronnie, Mac can't come to the phone right now has she is hungover and being miss grumpy pants"

"Dick?" Logan asks

"Dude!! Logan why are you using Ronnie's phone?"

"Are you seriously asking me why I'm using my girlfriend's phone? Why are you answering Mac's? In fact never mind we will talk about this later, right now I need to talk to miss grumpy pants"

"Okay dude" there is a pause before Dick speaks again "No change, I just told her you wanted to speak to her and she give me the finger!"

"Tell her it's to do with Veronica and ICOK"

"What?" Dick questions

"Just ask her, it's really important!" Logan begs 

They then hear Dick relaying the message to Mac and within seconds they hear Mac's voice through the phone. "What happened!? Who got Veronica kidnapped!?" She asks.

Derek steps towards the phone "How did you know she was kidnapped?"

"ICOK stands for In Case Of Kidnapping, person I don't know" Mac says in a worried tone to Derek.

"I knew it!" Stiles says "I said that out loud, right?" He asks

Everyone gives him a look that says no before focusing back at Mac.

Derek is annoyed "Why did she want us to call you? It doesn't make sense? In her last moments she could of told us something useful instead she tells us to call her BFF"

"Shut up" Mac says "I can tell you where to find her, you idiot!"

Logan smirks "Oh did I forget to say, Mac here's a tech genus"

"Stop you'll make me blush but it is true" Mac says

"Where is she? And how do you know?" Logan says

"Well Veronica is smart but boy does trouble follow her around so me and her did a plan for worst case scenario which was in case of kidnapping she will always carry a tracker in her bag and if she thinks she might get kidnapped she turns it on and puts it in her boot, then I track it, it's simple really" Mac says 

"Can you track it then?" Scott asks

"I started tracking it as soon as you said ICOK. This isn't my first rodeo. It's still narrowing down the area... And it's done, looks like she's somewhere called beacon centre it's an old abandoned factory on the outskirts of Beacon Hills" Mac says

"Thanks Mac a pleasant as always" Logan says

"Just bring her back save to me, my life is alright mess up without losing my best friend"

"Will do" he says and he hangs up. "So you know where that is?" Logan asks the other.

"We do but your not coming." Derek says

"What!? Why?" Logan responds

"Your human, if it makes you feel better Lydia and Stiles aren't either" Derek answers

"Wait, what?" Stiles says

"I can't lose anyone else. okay? and how do you think Veronica will feel if we show up to save her and in the process get her boyfriend killed" Derek says "We care about Veronica a lot, we will bring her back."

"No chance" Logan says "You've all known her for at the most three days, I've loved her one way or another seen I was 12, I'm coming with you"

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you" Derek says unhappy

Scott turns to Stiles, Lydia and Isaac "are you in?" He asks

"Veronica my friend, I wouldn't miss it for the world" Lydia says 

"Do you even have to ask" Stiles answers 

"She very easy to grow attach to" Isaac says

Logan turns to Isaac "How about you watch how attached you get to my girlfriend" he says with a friendly smile.

Suddenly Scott turns to Derek and says "Did you hear that?"

"Yes" Derek replies "someone else is here"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: You know what to do ;-)


	11. Chapter 11- Not all Monster do Monstrous Things.

Chapter 11- Not all Monster do Monstrous Things.

Two hours earlier

She wakes on the cold dusty floor with at first no memory of how she got there. 

Within seconds floods of memories start to come back to her. She pulls at her hands to realise she is chained to the wall. Veronica then takes in the rest of her surroundings to find she's in the bottom of an old empty pool that's in what looks like at abandoned leisure centre. 

Perfect she thinks

She suddenly realises she's not alone when a man speaks. "Who are you?" He says from the other side of the pool.

The man in question looks to be in his late 30s to early 40s, she remembers his picture from the case file Stiles gave to her.

"Veronica, you must be Chris" she says.

Chris seems confused "How did you know that?"

"Let's just say we have a few mutual friends" she says "how long have I been here?"

"About 40 minutes" Chris answers.

Just 40 minutes? It feels like she's been out for days. she thinks.

"Who took us?" Veronica asks but before he can answer they hear footsteps. 

A lady climbs down the pool ladder she remembers her photo from the case file too.

Jennifer Blake.

Veronica read about Jennifer Blake in the case file, she knows Jennifer isn't evil, she has good reasons for the wrong she is doing, Jennifer thinks she is saving the world.

Veronica has dealt with her fair share of evil in her short life and she knows from this that bad people  
aren't born they're made, normally from their or someone else's bad decisions. Veronica thinks maybe she can talk her down.

Jennifer walks towards them both. "I'm really sorry about this, I wish the sacrifice was for the worst people and not you" she turn at last towards Veronica "you must be so confused. You know I was actually going after Derek but I couldn't resist taking you after I over heard your speech at the hospital, your going to be a very strong sacrifice"

"What? Am I supposed to say thank you for that." Veronica response with a fake smile.

"No I don't expect you to understand"

"Oh but I do, everything your doing you think you're doing for the greater good but your wrong."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!"

"I know what's in your file, the reason your doing this is to get enough power to kill all werewolves but not all werewolves are evil just like not all humans are good"

"They're monsters!"

"Well not all monsters do monstrous things" Veronica says

"You're wrong, stop trying to reason with me" Jennifer says "I think its time I get my next sacrifice, a trip to the McCall's should pay off well" 

"You've killed more innocent people than anyone in that house!" Veronica shouts.

And just like that Veronica's knocked out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: "Not all Monster do Monstrous Things" Is my favourite quote from Teen Wolf, I just had to include it. Please comment and please be nice... :-)


End file.
